1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support base for a golf bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional support base 16 for a golf bag 12, wherein the support base 16 is rotated through 90.degree. for supporting the golf bag 12 in a tilt status. Nevertheless, the support base 16 might be rotated inadvertently and a support leg 14 of the support base 16 tends to be broken when the support leg 14 is inadvertently moved to a position shown in FIG. 7. The present invention is intended to provide a support base that solves this problem.